


Vigilance

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Fiona Apple - freeform, Inspired by Music, International Day of Femslash, POV Female Character, nick_girlslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee is a shadowboxer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nick-girlslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**nick_girlslash**](http://nick-girlslash.livejournal.com/)'s [Femmeslash](http://nick-girlslash.livejournal.com/21712.html) [Fanmix](http://nick-girlslash.livejournal.com/21809.html), to the theme of [Fiona Apple's Shadowboxer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PIAPw8-9L0). (Ty Lee might come across as a bit conniving here – I blame it on Fiona Apple's sexy voice – but I think it's more just that Ty Lee understands the rules by which her life is governed, and plays by them. Well, mostly.) Thank you to [](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/)**juxtaposie** for the beta.

Ty Lee had learned to quickly read every expression on Azula's face. Unwatched, that gaze could swiftly turn her from confidante to plaything, reduce her to tears instead of allow her in on secrets and plans. As a child, she had been the best among their peers at staying out of Azula's line of both figurative and literal fire, even surpassing Mai, who had often been distracted by Zuko at critical moments.

As they grew older, though Ty Lee could never guess what Azula would do next, she became more and more familiar with every expression in Azula's repertoire; every sneer, every smirk, every catlike grin. Very rarely was she privy to an entirely new expression on the princess's face, some new spark in those golden eyes. So the surprised – but not displeased – look Azula gave Ty Lee the first time she kissed her made the kiss that much sweeter.


End file.
